


Hell Hath No Fury like a She-Cat Scorned

by CatsProbably



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Character Development, Into the Wild Rewrite, Matrilineal au, Plot changes, Rewrite, Tigerclaw isn't exactly a saint, but he also isn't the main villain, changes to roles, changes to the warrior code, matrilineal descent, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsProbably/pseuds/CatsProbably
Summary: Bluestar believed that she made the right choice in appointing Mistyfoot as the heir of ThunderClan over Mossheart. Yet she is baffled when, seasons later, RiverClan breaks what is supposed to be a time of peace with a devastating fight for Sunningrocks. StarClan promises that fire will save their clan, but what Bluestar needs are more warriors to combat the evil lurking both inside and outside of their borders, not a vague prophecy that no cat can decipher. When a curious tom makes his way into the forest and finds himself in the middle of this war, discovering a merciless darkness held in the heart of a traitorous clanmate, he seems to be the only hope left for the fractured clan.Or: Another Into the Wild rewrite, but with a matrilineal-based leadership twist and a change of villains~





	1. Allegiances & The Warrior Code

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've had this idea rolling in my head for a few months now, inspired by my anthro class and the thought of "what if the clan deputies weren't chosen by skill, but instead, the leadership was passed down from parent to child. And also what if, instead of a boring patrilineal descent, it was matrilineal" and so this crap came out.
> 
> I'm posting now, because I've worked on it, but idk how itll be received??? So we'll see if people think it to be interesting, and then I'll make more! I have some ideas!  
> :)

_ ThunderClan _

          **Leader** : Bluestar - Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

                 **Heir** : Mistyfur - a lithe, blue-gray she-cat with thick fur and ice blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat(s)** : Spottedleaf - Beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

 **Warriors** : Lionheart - magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane.

                            **Apprentice, Graypaw**

Redtail - a small, dappled tortoishell tom.

                            **Apprentice, Dustpaw**

                           Tigerclaw - big dark brown tom with unusually long front claws.

                            **Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

                           Whitestorm - big white tom.

                            **Apprentice, Sandpaw**

                           Darkstripe - sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

                           Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

                           Runningwind - swift tabby tom

                           Willowpelt - very pale she-cat with unusual blue eyes

                           Mousefur - Small dusky brown she-cat.

                           Stoneclaw - a long-legged, stocky, fluffy, thick-furred, pale blue-gray tom.

                           Oakheart - a large, thick and sleek-furred, plump, dark reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.

                           Mossheart - A small, gray and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

                            **Apprentice, Firepaw**

 **Apprentices:**  Dustpaw - dark brown tabby tom

                           Graypaw - long-haired solid gray tom.

                           Ravenpaw - small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail

                           Sandpaw - pale ginger she-cat

                           Firepaw - handsome ginger tom

 **Queens:**  Frostfur - beautiful white coat and blue eyes (Mother of Cinderkit, Brightkit, Thornkit and Brackenkit)

                           Brindleface - pretty tabby. (Close to kitting, nursing Cedarkit)

                           Goldenflower - pale ginger coat. (Mother of Swiftkit)

                           Speckletail - pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen. (Mother of Mistlekit and Snowkit)

 **Elders:**  Halftail - big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missin.

                           Smallear - gray tom with very small ears.

                           Patchpelt - small black and white tom

                           One-eye - Pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

                           Dappletail - Once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

                           Rosetail - a gray tabby she-cat with a bushy, pinkish-orange tail.

_ RiverClan _

          **Leader** : Petalstar - a tortoiseshell she-cat.

                 **Heir** : Vixendust - a lithe, black she-cat

 **Medicine Cat(s)** : Mudfur - long haired, light brown tom

  **Warriors** : Blackclaw - smoky black tom

                            **Apprentice, Heavypaw**

                           Leopardfur - dappled golden tabby she-cat with dark golden spots and amber eyes

                            **Apprentice, Shadepaw**

                           Loudbelly - a dark brown tom.

                            **Apprentice, Silverpaw**

                           Crookedjaw - a huge, glossy and thick-furred, light brown tom with a twisted jaw.

                           Whiteclaw - a dark warrior.

                           Willowbreeze - a pale silver-gray tabby she-cat with soft fur and amber eyes.

                           Graypool - a skinny, dark gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes.

                           Minnowbreeze - a dark gray she-cat

                           Shellblossom - smoky- black she-cat

                           Voleclaw is a gray tom

                           Beetlenose - a broad shouldered tom with crow-black fur.

                           Grassnose - brown-stripped tabby tom cat.

 **Apprentices:**  Heavypaw - Thickset tabby tom

                           Shadepaw - a very dark gray she-cat

                           Silverpaw - a slender, light silver-gray and black tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.

 **Queens:**  n/a

  **Elders:**  Whitefang - a huge pure white tom with a tabby-striped tail and brown paws.

                           Softwing - a small, lithe, snowy-white she-cat with green-brown mackerel tabby patches.

_ WindClan _

          **Leader** : Morningstar - a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. (Close to Kitting)

                 **Heir** : n/a

 **Medicine Cat(s)** : Barkface - a dark brown.  tom with a short tail.

  **Warriors** : Mudclaw - a mottled dark brown tom.

                            **Apprentice, Webpaw**

                           Tornear - a tabby tom.

                            **Apprentice, Runningpaw**

                           Onewhisker - a young brown tabby tom.

                            **Apprentice, Whitepaw**

                           Talltail - a black and white tom with a very long tail.

                           Shrewclaw - dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

                           Deadfoot - a black tom with a twisted paw.

                           Wrenflight - a brown she-cat.

                           Rabbitfur - a pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

                           Flygorse - a snowy white tom

                           Bristlefur - a black and white tom with yellow eyes.

                           Stagleap - a stocky, broad shouldered dark brown tom with amber eyes.

                           Doespring - a light brown she-cat

                           Ryestalk - a gray tabby she-cat with soft fur and amber eyes.

 **Apprentices:**  Webpaw - wiry, dark gray tabby tom.

                           Runningpaw - a light gray tabby she-cat.

                           Whitepaw - a small, white she-cat.

 **Queens:**  Ashfoot - a broad-faced, gray she-cat (Mother of Eaglekit)

  **Elders:**  Woollytail - a gray and white tom with bright yellow eyes.

                           Palebird - a thing black and white she-cat.

_ ShadowClan _

          **Leader** : Newtstar - a mottled, black and ginger tabby she-cat

                 **Heir** : n/a

 **Medicine Cat(s)** : Yellowfang - a skinny dark gray she-cat with bright orange eyes.

                            Runningnose - small gray and white tom.

  **Warriors** : Stumpytail - brown tabby tom.

                            **Apprentice, Brownpaw**

                           Boulder - silver tabby tom.

                            **Apprentice, Wetpaw**

                           Blackfoot - a huge white tom with jet-black paws.

                           Raggedpelt - a large, broad shouldered dark brown tabby tom.

                           Scorchwind - Ginger tabby tom

Brokentail - a massive dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes.

                           Tallpoppy - Long legged brown she-cat.

                           Clawface - battle-scarred brown tom.

                            **Apprentice, Littlepaw**

                           Frogtail - Dark gray tom.

                           Ashheart - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.

                           Nutwhisker - a brown tom with amber eyes.

                           Rowanberry - Cream and brown she-cat with amber eyes.

                           Nightpelt - black tom.

                           Russetfur - a sleek dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes.

                           Blizzardwing - a mottled white tom.

                            **Apprentice, Whitepaw**

 **Apprentices:**  Brownpaw - light brown tabby tom with light blue eyes.

                           Wetpaw - a gray tabby tom.

                           Littlepaw - very small brown tabby tom with light blue eyes.

                           Whitepaw - a small black tom with a white chest and paws

 **Queens:**  Brightflower - an orange tabby she-cat. (Mother of Mintkit and Marigold kit.)

                           Dawncloud - a small pale ginger tabby she-cat. (Mother of Beekit and Snakekit)

  **Elders:**  Ashfur - thin gray tom.

* * *

 

_ The Warrior Code _

  1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.
  2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.
  3. Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating.
  4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.
  5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.
  6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.
  7. A heir must be chosen from the current leader's she-kits. If no immediate kin are female, then the next she-cat who shares the kinship is given the honor.
  8. The she-cat heir will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled.
  9. After the death or retirement of the heir, the new heir must be chosen immediately once available.
  10. A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time.
  11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.
  12. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan.
  13. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code.
  14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defence.
  15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.
  16. Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall.




	2. Prologue

Night fell like a heavy blanket over the forest, shrouding it in an almost pure darkness. A strong blue-gray she-cat sat with her paws curled under her belly in a cave hidden with lichen, eyes narrowed in thought. An important decision had to be made at dawn, one that would surely affect the clan greatly, and the decision must not be taken lightly. Now that Longkit had reached his sixth moon of age, he was ready to become an apprentice. The powerful she-cat's ears flicked as a small wind crept from the entrance and stirred her restlessness. Both of her daughters were ready for an apprentice, and whomever she gave the pale brown tom to tomorrow would become the heir of ThunderClan. 

Stretching, the blue gray cat got to her paws and gracefully slid into the heart of her camp. Many of her warriors lay curled in their nests, warmly shielded from a night that promised to be harsh, and she almost envied them. Her eyes flickered to the cat who guarded the entrance, a large reddish-brown tom. Her paws seemed to carry her automatically towards him. When his yellow eyes flickered up to meet hers, he let his focus crumble for a few moments.

"Bluestar," he purred, eyes glowing with pleasure. Bluestar rubbed against him and settled down, her tail neatly resting over her paws.

"Oakheart," she greeted, letting her gaze wander the ravine and the treetops. "How is the forest tonight?" The tom shuffled next to her.

"Cold, but not even a stir that might threaten us," he replied, voice strong with satisfaction. He eyed her knowingly. "Couldn't sleep?" When she shook her head, he flicked her ear with his tail. "Let me guess. You are trying to decide whether Mistyfoot or Mossheart will get Longkit tomorrow." Bluestar stayed silent, staring out into her territory. She needn't answer, as Oakheart understood immediately, like he always did. It was a pure stroke of luck that they had kitted two healthy she-cats, an obvious blessing from StarClan. The birth of Mistyfoot and Mossheart had allowed Oakheart to transfer into ThunderClan so that he may care for them and be present in their kits' lives. It had created a strong alliance between ThunderClan and RiverClan that was sure to survive until the death of either of them or their daughters. Her Clan was thriving, and she intended to keep it that way.

Oakheart didn't interrupt her thoughts, instead pricking his ears and staring out into the forest, resuming his watch. Both daughters had grown up knowing that only one of them would become the heir to ThunderClan. They had trained appropriately, getting lessons from Bluestar alongside their mentors, getting a glimpse of what they should expect if they were to be chosen as heir. Had Bluestar only had one daughter, then she wouldn't be having this delemma right now, but she counted the blessings that StarClan had gifted her. ShadowClan, though large with warriors and kits, had no current heir to promise them a continuation of their legacy once Newtstar joined the ranks of their warrior ancestors, and with no sign of a heir in the near future, many of the Clan were anxious. Morningstar of WindClan currently had a mate, and with StarClan's blessing, she would soon birth a she-kit, while RiverClan had been forced to appoint Vixendust as heir, who did not share immediate blood with Petalstar, but was instead the kit of her brother, Beetlenose. Of course, RiverClan's leader and heir were kin, but a clan was seen as weaker if their leadership wasn't connected by immediate blood.

Considering her neighbors, Bluestar was very lucky indeed, then, to have two potential heirs from her immediate kin, but the decision weighed down on her like a heavy rock. Mistyfoot would make an excellent heir, and eventual leader, as she was patient and quick on her paws. She attempted to use logic instead of claws to resolve disputes wherever she could, though she did not hesitate to fight when it was necessary. In many ways, she reminded Bluestar of herself, and the older cat had to hold back a purr. Mossheart was more of a pacifist, the high energy of battle being something that she did not enjoy and went to lengths to avoid. She would lead ThunderClan to a time of peace, surely, and make allies with the other clans, but that also ran a high risk of her. What should happen if their only choice was to fight, but Mossheart refused? The other Clans would certainly, and without hesitation, swoop in to take advantage of such weakness. Besides, ThunderClan had no need for other alliances right now, not while they were still allied with RiverClan.

Beyond that, Mossheart showed no interest in any toms in the clan. While that didn't matter at the moment, it would be a shame to have ThunderClan eventually be in the same position as ShadowClan was right now. Mistyfoot was very close to Runningwind, though, and one could easily see that they planned to be mates eventually.

The fog in her mind disappeared, and firmly, she made her decision. Nodding with satisfaction, she got to her paws and stretched, tail quivering, and gave Oakheart a quick lick on the ear. Without another word, she bounded into the camp and slid into her den for a quick rest before the ceremony.

* * *

 

Looking down on her clan, Bluestar could not feel any prouder. They had reason to mourn, yes, with the deaths of Featherwhisker and Thrushpelt in the past few seasons, but they were growing strong again. The apprenticeship of Longkit today proved that. The pale tabby tom stood, perfectly groomed, in the center of the clearing while his clanmates shook themselves from their nests and sat around him. Mistyfoot and Mossheart rested under the highrock, and Bluestar observed their stiff forms and carefully closed expressions. Neither expected to be given Longkit, despite how they surely knew that one of them would be. Mossheart's eyes flickered over to her brother Stoneclaw, who nodded at her, while Runningwind quickly ran forward to speak to Mistyfoot quietly. Once the clan was settled, and Spottedleaf entered the clearing from the medicine den, Bluestar waved her tail for silence. 

"It is my pleasure to perform one of the most important ceremonies that a leader can do," she began, her gaze drifting down to the kit who stared up at her, eyes wide. "Longkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Longpaw." Here, Bluestar paused, and it seemed as though the entire forest was holding its breath in anticipation. She steeled her resolve. "Your mentor will be Mistyfoot." Her daughter flicked her ears and got to her paws, pleased but being very careful to control her expression. Bluestar nodded in approval as she gazed down at her warmly. 

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you." Her daughter's gaze did not waver as she looked up at Bluestar, nameless and strong. "By my authority as Clan leader, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on, as she takes on the role of heir, she will be given my own warrior name so that it may give her the courage and strength needed to be there for the clan until she can one day lead them. She will be known as Mistyfur."

Mumbles of approval swept over the clan like a warm breeze as Mistyfur was given the proper heir appointment ceremony. She was a popular choice, there was no denying that. The blue grey she-cat held the respect of much of the clan. Tigerclaw nodded at her, seated in between Whitestorm and Darkstripe, who both looked content. Mossheart's expression remained hidden as she stared at her sister. Bluestar could not read her reaction, but she hoped that her other daughter would not have ill feelings with Mistyfur because of this.

"Mistyfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be swift and courageous. You will be the mentor of Longpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Once Bluestar's words had quieted, Mistyfur stepped forward and touched noses with Longpaw, bringing the ceremony to an end. Immediately, cheerful wails began to rise into the sky as the clan celebrated Longpaw's new name and status. "Longpaw! Longpaw!"

Cats hurried forward to congratulate not just Longpaw, but Mistyfur as well. Bluestar watched, eyes narrowed in satisfaction, the sun slowly beginning to rise in the sky. A flicker of movement caught her attention, and she turned just in time to watch Mossheart disappear out of the camp entrance. 

* * *

 

Seasons later, Bluestar sat in the ravine, looking up at the stars. She thought about her clan, about how far they’ve come since Mistyfur was appointed heir. They were strong, no clan could doubt that. What troubled the graying leader, though, was the current conflict between ThunderClan and RiverClan when they were supposed to be in a time of peace. 

A few nights ago, Mossheart had burst through the camp entrance, frantic, claiming that their neighbors had been trespassing on sunningrocks. Without hesitation, Bluestar had sent a fighting patrol to the rocks to defend their right to the territory but had been shocked when the patrol had staggered back, battered and defeated. What had brought on such an unexpected shattering of their peace? What had happened to the truce? What was worse, Runningwind had been slaughtered during the fight. Mossheart revealed that it had been Vixendust who had stuck the killing blow, and it worried the old leader. The RiverClan heir, targeting and killing Mistyfur's mate, after the announcement at the gathering that they had borne a healthy she-kit? It was a clear threat to ThunderClan, and not one that could, or should, be ignored so easily.

Yet, why target Mistyfur's kin? Why show their displeasure at Bluestar's choice in heir now, seasons after it had happened, instead of touching on the subject during one of the many gatherings between then and now? 

What kept her up so late this night, however, was not the simple matter of the coming war between ThunderClan and RiverClan, but the added problem of their size. ThunderClan would not be able to support themselves during a war with what few warriors and apprentices they had, not compared to the other Clan's. They needed warriors. They had kits, plenty of kits, but Mistyfur's was barely a moon old, Frostfur's weren't very much older. Swiftkit wouldn't be of age for a few moons yet, and Brindleface was still expecting.

Where was she to find warriors to hunt and defend this clan?

The sound of movement behind her triggered action based on reflex and stress alone, and she jerked around with her teeth already bared. The calm eyes of Spottedleaf blinked at her, and Bluestar relaxed only slightly.

"Do you bring bad news?" She demanded. "How are the injured cats? How is Mousefur?"

Spottedleaf dipped her head, padding forward to leap onto the rock and sit next to her leader. "Mousefur is healing. The wound shows no signs of infection, though she must be excused from her warrior duties for the next few days. I don't wish to take any chances with how nasty the bite on her shoulder was." 

Now, the tension left Bluestar's shoulders, and she swished her tail. "We are blessed to have you as our medicine cat, Spottedleaf," she sighed. "I'm not sure where ThunderClan would be without your skills." The medicine cat looked surprised at the unexpected praise, and she dipped her head lower, sheepish.

"Featherwhisker taught me well," she mumbled. "I only wish that he hadn't left us so soon."

"What you lack in training, your natural talent makes up for," Bluestar assured her. "You have proven yourself to be more than capable to walk in his pawsteps. I dare say that you are, perhaps, even better a medicine cat than he."

Spottedleaf's eyes widened, but she didn't comment. The clearing lapsed into silence for a few, long heartbeats, before Bluestar spoke up again.

"Has StarClan spoken to you?" Spottedleaf looked to her paws at the question.

"Not for some moons, Bluestar. But," she added, looking calm despite the worrying conversation. "They have their reasons. They will speak when they are ready."

Bluestar's tail tip flicked in frustration. "Why are they silent _now_ , when we need their guidance more than ever? Why leave us in silence when we are on the verge of war?"

Spottedleaf didn't offer up an answer. In fact, she wasn't looking at her leader at all. If Bluestar didn't know any better, she might have accused the medicine cat of not listening to her. Instead, she waited patiently, until Spottedleaf's fur smoothed, and her eyes focused once more.

"…It was a message from StarClan," She breathed, her expression distant. "Fire alone can save our Clan." 

" _Fire?!_ " Bluestar bristled. "But... fire is feared by all of the clans; how can it save us?"

Spottedleaf shook her head. "I do not know, but that is what StarClan has decided to share with me." 

Bluestar tilted her head up to the stars, unable to crush the sense of irritation that settled deep within her. Why, after moons of silent observation, did their ancestors speak up now, and with such vagueness? No sound disturbed the air around them for a long moment.

"...You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf. I trust your skills and your connection with StarClan. If you say it is so, then it must be true, even if I am clueless about how..." She flicked her ear. "Fire will save the clan."


End file.
